deadliest secrets
by Sweetvampires
Summary: my own story with my own characters, but my ideas came from the one and only vampire diaries. when Jasmine parents are killed in a terrible car accident she has to deal with living alone, but then she meets someone new...who is keeping one deadly secret.
1. Chapter 1

Deadly secret

**Disclaimer: all my ideas came from the amazing vampire diaries and you will pretty much see the similarities. But the characters are mine, and the plot kind of follows vampire diaries.**

Chapter one

Dear Diary

I have been sitting on the living room floor rug for about an hour now. The truth is, I don't know what to write. I've never used the diary before, so I'm just saying what I don't want to say out loud, I think that's how it works. Oh diary, I'm ever so lonely! It's only me and Adam left, even he lives away out of reach…so here I am sitting on the rug in the living room, in MY house. Oh dear diary, I'm going to cry if I don't stop writing, but I've been holding it in for weeks. You see, the reason I'm so upset is because my parents died, it was icy on the roads and the car just went out of control. I survived…just, but my heart has been ripped out. I have been staying with my uncle john, he's a lively man. But my birthday was three weeks ago, so now I'm 18, facing the world alone! Well, I have trustworthy friends of course, friends since year nursery to be exact. Sheridan, with her blue eyes, black hair, her smartness and grown up seriousness. Primrose, with her fierce red straight hair, her baby like features. Danny, with his passion for sport and will who wouldn't hut a fly…unless they deserved it of course. Oh diary I'm so lonely, I don't know the first thing about living alone, but I won't be will I…I'll have my friends. Mum and dad wouldn't want me miserable. So why can't I be happy? But diary, if I'm happy it might look like everything's fine, but it's not. Where's Sheridan and Primrose when you need them? They always come up with plans B and C while I'm only on A. I can't wait to see them diary all of them! But my best plan A for now is: Be Happy!

Jasmine


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: all my ideas came from the amazing vampire diaries and you will pretty much see the similarities. But the characters are mine, and the plot kind of follows vampire diaries.**

* * *

Jasmine O'Conner closed her diary. She can cope with plan A, but right now she sat on that rug looking at her pen. When was she, Jasmine O'Conner ever had doubt? She has never questioned herself in her life, so why start now? Right from now on I'm happy ok. Jasmine stood up, with one final nod, she went upstairs. Well she was about to, but the knock at the front door had prevented her from even touching the first cream carpet covered stair, who could it be? A grin grew on Jasmine's face; she knew who it would be! Without any hesitation she opened the front door, nearly pulling it from its hinges.

'Sheridan, Primrose!' she threw herself at them, tears coming from her eyes.

Jasmine also heard two other voices, much deeper than the muffled voices of those she had in her arms, she knew who they were automatically, releasing Sheridan and Rose, she launches at Danny and Will.

'I can't believe your all here' she managed to say between her sobs.

'I can't believe you didn't call us as soon as you got home!'

Jasmine smirked, well that was Sheridan for you, and sometimes you forget how old she really was.

'Yeah…sorry I just wanted some time…you know…'

She looked down, afraid to shed any unwanted tears.

'Well let's not worry about it, where here now, and we're starving Jaz!'

I looked up and grinned at each face, the faces of those that cared, they knew I was hurting, yet they didn't ask questions. Jasmine knew the questioning would start later, but she shook that thought away.

'Well you aren't getting any food from mine, coz there isn't any'

Rose laughed.

'Good job someone invented take away then isn't it?' she said as she dialled the Chinese number.

This is where I belong. Jasmine shook her head; she no longer needed to convince herself she was happy. There will always be a part of her heart missing, but this is where she belongs. Here with her friends.

'Well that's the washing up done'

Rose said flopping onto the sofa. Jasmine laughed.

'What?' said an annoyed Rose.

'Urm thanks and all Rose…but you know there's a dishwasher right?'

Jasmine gave the friendliest smile she could manage. Everyone burst into hysterics, even Rose. When they has all calmed down she asked what everyone had been up to while she was gone, and well apparently not much! Apart from Danny and Will had bought a house and split the rent, Sheridan got a car, it's a mess though. Oh and Rose had found something out about her mother.

'so your saying you could be a shape shifter?'

Jasmine glanced at her friends, they weren't laughing, which meant seriousness.

'Jaz you weren't there, Rose was in trouble, she panicked and BAM! She was a owl!'

I looked at Will, his light blue eyes shining. Will never lies, that's why he's scary. I looked over at a tearful Rose.

'I'm sorry Rose…but well…you know…there ain't no such th—'

A hand blurred the rest of her sentence.

'Hey Danny what the—'

Jasmine stopped. Rose was crying.

'Rose, I'm sorry, hey tell me more, I really am interested'.

Rose stopped, glanced at jasmine then nodded. Danny took his hand away.

'well my gran said that her great great great something or other was a shapeshifter, it skips every other generation, so it missed my gran, but that means I've got it, or supposed to anyway'

Rose looked down nervously. Jasmine spoke up.

'So when you were in trouble, you changed…into an owl?'

Rose smirked.

'Gran said I'll learn how to use my power. But at the moment it comes and goes, and I change into anything. I mean the other day I was in the kitchen and I slipped on the tiles, but instead of falling flat on my face, I was a full grown lion spread out on the floor'.

She stopped short of breath. Then jasmine had a thought.

'So it comes to you in times of distress? Like the first time you were in trouble, and the second you fell'

Everyone in that small little room paused in thought. Until Sheridan spoke, causing Jasmine to jump.

'Maybe this power was given as a way of protection'.

'Great, so even my ancestors think I'm a baby'.

This caused another round of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: all my ideas came from the amazing vampire diaries and you will pretty much see the similarities. But the characters are mine, and the plot kind of follows vampire diaries.**

* * *

'Bye'

She shouted at the top of her voice. She closed the front door and turned to face Sheridan and Primrose. So the questioning starts now, she thought.

'Come' Sheridan walked up the stairs.

She looked at primrose, who threw her hands up,

'Don't look at me!'

She said before disappearing up the stairs behind Sheridan. Jasmine sighed, might as well get this over with, but I wish Danny and Will stayed a while longer. Finally Jasmine walked up the stairs after her friends.

'Adrian!

Why was his younger brother taking so long? We shouldn't take long at anything. We're faster. Have better hearing and better sight than any normal human, so why was Adrian taking his time? Because we're not human his inner conscience said, if he even had one. We…I'm a predator, a hunter; I'm no human…but I'm no better…just an undead creature of darkness. Even my last Mchiavellian means evil, which under current circumstances, I probably am.

'No brother you are'

I turned around to look straight into the eyes of my older brother Dylan.

'Keep out of my head, it's getting annoying. ADRIAN!'

'You know what you need Jamie, anger management…yes anger management for the damned'.

This made the frown on Jamie's face grin.

'Dylan I don't think they'll like the idea of a vampire in anger management, but it's a nice thought'

Dylan grinned showing all his teeth. Dylan is and always will be 21, but he looks old enough to be 27. He has the darkest eyes out of the Mchiavellian brothers, they're almost black, and where as his own eyes are emerald green. Dylan suits his last name, he wears an outfit to match his dark grey eyes and well, he is evil, and he doesn't give a damn about anyone, apart from me of course. Jamie looked up to see a chuckling Dylan

'You wish brother, I care for you because you're unfortunately related to me, and you can't face the big bad world alone'.

Now Jamie could feel himself chuckling.

'I may look 19 Dylan, but there's a whole 209 years on top of that!'

'Well that's final; I can't leave such an old man all alone'.

The two brothers grinned at each other.

'Hey has everyone forgotten about me or something or am I just invisible?'

That's the youngest of the Mchiavellian brothers, at an everlasting age of 18. Jamie lent against the wall, meeting his younger brothers crimson eyes. He smiled at himself feeling smug.

'Of course we didn't forget, but you took long enough that I nearly did. What where you doing?'

'Jamie just because you can't look as handsome as me, It takes skill to look like this'

Beside him Dylan sighed.

'Adrian I thought you would know this buy now. But I'm the only good looking one in this family!'

Jamie shook his head. He's had a whole 22 years of this, how much more could he take? Not a lot he thought as he walked out the front door of the abandoned hotel on the edge of town.

'So?'

Sheridan looked down at me. For the first time tonight I realised she's grown. I met her eyes, water blurring my vision.

'I miss them'

It was all that needed to be said. Sheridan walked over to me and took me in her arms

'Hey its ok, we're here'

Out the corner of my eye I saw her nudge Rose, she spoke up.

'Yeah you've got us, and Danny and Will'.

Through my watery sight I could see a shiny glimmer in rose's eyes, she was putting on a brave face, but she missed my parents too. Sheridan's face showed no expression, she never let anyone see her down. Sheridan released her arms.

'Come on we're going shopping!'

Rose brightened up, I smiled.

'Why? We start school tomorrow'

Thinking of school made me depressed.

'All the more reason for new clothes!'

'Where are we going exactly brother?'

'To get some new clothes, you can't go to school wearing that!'

Jamie looked up at Adrian, he was wearing a silk shirt and the most expensive jeans anyone could ever have.

'And why are we going to school again?'

Jamie shook his head at his idiot younger brother.

'To fit in Adrian, we want to live here, we have to fit in!'

Adrian pouted and mumbled something about how Dylan doesn't have to go to school.

'That's because I have the perfect qualifications and plus I'm too old for school!'

Jamie sae Dylan lounge against a wall.

'You only got those qualifications by bribing the headmistress Dylan'

I saw him today, the new guy, whose eyes are hidden behind black ray bands. Sheridan says he has a brother in the same year who also wears black ray bands. I have yet to see him. Anyway this new guy is called Jamie Mchiavellian and his brother is called Adrian. Sheridan says Mchiavellian means evil, but I don't see anything evil about him, I really want to talk to him…and…and…

'HELLLLOOO! Jasmine are you in there?'

Rose asked.

'Huh?

I said confused

'Jeez jasmine the bell just rang, lessons have started again'

Rose said in a rush. I must have been seriously in thought if the bell rang and I missed it, so I began the long walk to history. When I eventually arrived at history class, I was shocked to see how much things had changed. The desks were all pushed together in groups, like primary school all over again.

'Right kids, each seat has a certain name on it, please find the right one and sit down. I've tried to put you in friend groups, so no complaining'

Great…it felt like primary school all over again. I found my seat in the very back right hand corner and froze when I saw the name next to mine: Jamie. It's going to be ok I told myself. I looked at the other names around me. On my table sat: Primrose, Danny, and William, Me, Jamie and some other kid called Sam. Not bad I must say. I took my seat and looked at the name on the board: Chris. Great new teacher.

'What the hell has happened in here?'

Well looks like Danny's arrived…

'Hell is definitely the word'

Well there's Will, which must mean…

'Guys don't call to hell!'

PRIMROSE!

I waved over and they came and sat down.

'I hope they're not expecting me to work, coz sitting next to you lot means no work is gonna be done'

'Ha…thanks Danny! Moron'

Primrose said under her breath. Class is going to start soon which means HE'S going to be here! I didn't realise I was this nervous!

'Excuse me'

A voice came from behind me. I turned around and there he was, and I was slouched across his half of the table, embarrassing! I moved over and he sat down, keeping his sunglasses on. The new teacher's voice started up again.

'As you have probably all guessed by now, I'm the new history teacher, my names Mr Green, but please call me Chris. Today's lesson will be about group work and your knowledge of shady Creek, our very hometown, in about half hours' time we will be talking more about his, then moving on to some other activities.'

He stopped talking, so we took the hint and started working. Well working wasn't the word. As Danny had said earlier, we immediately began talking, but not about history.

'ok so tomorrow I have my semi-finals in rugby, then Wednesday I have my cricket finals while I have to train for swimming at some point as well.'

Ok I said Danny was sporty didn't i.

'Danny maybe you should give yourself a break, your pushing yourself to much'

I said worrying about him.

'Na I'm fine really Jaz, fit as a fiddle, and besides I need to keep fit, over the holiday's I ate way to much food'

He directed that towards Will and Rose, whom I guess have been buying lots of take always.

'Hey! We just brought the food; you're the one that ate it'

On and on they chatted about the holidays. I myself remained quiet, staring out the window…

'Jaz? Jasmine?'

I looked up at my table of friends, excluding Sheridan who was currently in art I think?

'Yeah?'

'Did you hear a word I just said?'

'Erm…would you mind saying in again?'

Rose sighed.

'I said that my parents are going away soon so if you like I can stay round yours'

'Sure, that would be great'

I gave her a reassuring smile.

'Where?'

Another voice asked his voice!

''excuse me?' I said confused

'Oh, no I was talking to your friend…Rose?'

'Yes rose is correct erm…Jamie, and they're going to Florida'

'Great and where do you live?'

I was sat playing with my pencil when I realised he was talking to me.

'Oh 24 Shelby Lane, you know on the outskirts of town'

'…yes…bit lonely out there…'

Tears came to my eyes. The house used to be so lively with my parents around. Now it's just as empty as the person who lives in it. I looked down.

'So where do you live?'

Will asked directly taking the conversation away from me. I looked up ant mouthed thank you, which received a wink in return.

'Nowhere important, there's plenty of room for the three of us'

'Three? Your girlfriend right? 'I asked feeling slight jealousy.

'No. no girlfriend…'

He looked at me

'…just one totally annoying piss take of a brother'

'There's another one?' Danny asked.

'Yes Dylan, he's 21 and annoying as fuck'

'Do we get to meet him?'

Rose said.

'Erm no that's not a good idea…he's not a people person'

I looked up and it looked like Jamie had carried on that sentence in his head. He carried on talking, but while he was doing so, the pencil in my right hand slipped from my grip. I dived after it catching it against Jamie's thigh and my hand, I felt a giant electric shock run through me, I blushed and looked up, no one else saw. Jamie suddenly stood up.

'Well it was nice meeting you and all but I've got to go'

'Wait it's only be—'

'Goodbye jasmine'

He winked at me before storming out the door. It's my entire fault, and then smiled remembering the shock.

'Well rude much'

Danny said as we finally started with the lessons work.

* * *

**I know this chapter is way longer than the rest but im gonna hopefully leave this story for a couple of day and carry on with my next chapter of Falling for Adrian Ivashkov, hope you like xxxxx**


End file.
